


Step 1: Be straight (failed step 1)

by hyperborean_quaintrelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky tried to be straight, College AU, F/M, I don't know, Kinda, M/M, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, and steve's gender identity, and their dynamics are just, and will box anyone if they have shit to say, are there enough tags?, because he likes his body, both his attraction to steve, bucky in leather, bucky is slow at understanding, but he gets it eventually, cause it's stucky, failed at being straight, ftm Steve Rogers, he's just a guy who likes his tits, makes steve a happy boy, met steve, perfect for funny tags, steve didn't get gender reassignment surgery, steve is a proud trans man, then joins the 'will box to protect stevie' club, there's so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperborean_quaintrelle/pseuds/hyperborean_quaintrelle
Summary: Bucky was not pleased.He'd been straight his whole life, he loved women- women loved him. And yet here he was daydreaming about Steve Fucking Rogers, his slim little body, his lips, (Bucky wanted to flip a table when he realized that yes, Steve's lips really were that pink and no, it wasn't lipstick), his baby blue eyes. It didn't make any sense.And if Natasha told him that maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought he was one more time he was going to punch something.-Steve just wanted to know why the hot guy kept glaring at him in art class. And maybe to fuck with him a little. Or a lot.





	Step 1: Be straight (failed step 1)

Bucky was going to fucking lose it. 

He had to take an art class because the community college required it to graduate (even though he was a business major, but fuck logic right), and who the fuck walks in?

Steve _Fucking_ Rogers.

Clad in his usual outfit of a thick knit sweater that hung off his slim frame and exposed his delicate collar bones, and jeans that clung to his slim legs and mouth watering ass.

Not that Bucky was looking or anything.

Okay he was looking, but honestly who in the class wasn’t? The tiny blonde drew eyes from all around the room. He had no right to look that fucking cute in just a sweater and jeans.

Bucky wanted to nibble on his neck and leave hickeys on the guys delicate looking skin. It was fucking ridiculous.

“You look so angry about the fact that you totally want to fuck him.” Natasha spoke from his side, and he turned to glare at her. He’d been happy to have her in this boring ass class but now he was starting to rethink his initial reaction.

“What? You were all death stare mixed with I wanna fuck you stupid stare.” She just smirked at him when his eyes narrowed further. “You might wanna just talk to him.”

“You of all people should know I’m straight.” Bucky raised a brow and looked at her pointedly, remembering the many times they’d hooked up- purely to scratch an itch. They’d been best friends for years and thankfully the sex didn’t change that. 

“Some doors swing both ways Barnes.” Her singsong voice and smug little smile had Bucky fighting to remember why it wasn’t nice to hit girls.

  
  
**********  


Steve sat in his usual seat next to Sam, and did his best to ignore the feeling of being watched. Ever since he’d transferred to the community college in Brooklyn (his health had deteriorated to the point where he needed to be closer to home) the guy that everyone called Bucky had been watching him. At first Steve thought it was because he was trans, to which his response was to glare right back at him. 

But then Sam pointed out it wasn’t an angry stare. It was a _hungry_ stare. And then Steve started noticing the way Bucky’s eyes followed his ass whenever he walked out of a room and the way his eyes seemed glued to his collarbones every time he wore one of his favorite sweaters.

Steve found it cute. Kind of annoying that the guy wouldn’t just _talk_ to him. But still cute. Steve loved being the reason straight guys questioned their sexuality. Their confusion as they tried to deny their attraction to him was priceless.

So Steve was a tease who liked to start shit. He’d accepted this about himself a long time ago.

“He’s grumpy today.” Sam muttered as Steve took out his paints and started to work on a piece he’d been toiling away at for the last couple weeks.

“When is he not grumpy? It’s part of his aesthetic.” Steve smirked and kept his back to Bucky as he ‘accidentally’ dropped a paint tube and had to bend over to pick it up. He knew damn well how good his ass looked in the jeans he chose to wear that day.

“And now he looks like he’s about to have a stroke.” Sam laughed and rolled his eyes and Steve’s eyes danced with smug amusement.

“Good. That’s what he gets for not having the balls to talk to me.” Steve muttered as he added more shadow to the scene he was painting. It was a simple picnic scene with a tree and soft grass, and Steve loved it. It wasn’t his most technically precise piece, but it was the one that made him smile most. 

Class flew by with him and Sam talking about everything and nothing, with the occasional tease show for Bucky just so Steve could hear Sam explain how frustrated he looked.

By the time Steve was walking out the door when class ended, thinking about the sweet relief of taking off his binder when he got home, Bucky was walking out as well.

Steve just smiled sweetly and spoke in his most _I’m an angel on earth_ voice, “Hey Bucky.”

Bucky, the 6 foot giant build like a veritable brick shit house, did something that Steve would’ve have never expected. 

He blushed bright red.

“Hey- hey Steve.” The redhead that was always with him laughed loud enough to startle the rest of the class and Steve just stared.

  
Bucky Bad Ass was fucking _adorable._  

He left moments after with the redhead trailing behind and Steve just turned to Sam, still stunned.

“Did he just blush?” Steve wanted to make sure it wasn’t just some trick his eyes were playing on him.

“Like a fucking tomato.” Sam nodded seriously and held up his hand for a high five. “I bow to your skill at unraveling even the most terrifying straights.”

Steve slapped his hand against Sams and couldn’t help the incredulous laugh that escaped him.

Hot damn, he was _good._

 

*********

 

Bucky hightailed it out of class as fast as he possibly could, Natasha cackling as she followed behind him.

“I cannot believe you blushed just cause he said your _name_.” She could barely breathe by the time they reached his truck and he just pinned her with his best death glare.

“Never speak of it again or I’ll hide your body where it’ll never be found.” He growled and yanked the car door open trying to ignore the lingering heat in his cheeks. 

“Oh Bucky boo don’t be that way.” She was used to his threats since they were in high school talking shit like it was their first career choice. “It was cute how you melted like a fucking sap just cause Steve Rogers smiled at you and batted his pretty little eyelashes.”

“Shut it Natasha.”

“Oh no, this is going down in history. You don’t just want to fuck him. You have a _crush.”_  

Bucky grimaced like he’d swallowed a lemon and got in the car. When Natasha followed he grumbled under his breath, “It’s not a fucking crush.” 

“Then why are you still thinking about it?” She shot back without missing a beat. And she was right, much as he was loathe to admit it.

The way Steve had smiled at him, the way he’d said his name..

Fuck.

It was a crush.

 

Bucky was going to fucking lose it.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some comments and let me know what you think! also, trans friends, pls tell me if I'm being accurate in my portrayal of trans Steve. I'm nonbinary and don't want to misrepresent FtM trans peeps.


End file.
